User blog:Roymaster11/Roymaster11 vs EPTOG
Description I'll put this later. Interlude No rules blah blah just bloodshed let's get to two edgelords killing each other. DBX It was a normal and usual day, EP was in his apartment getting drunk like the usual alcoholic he is. Roy was then outside of his apartment flipping a vodka bottle. "Hmph, that was rather easier than I thought." he tossed it up about to catch it until EP bursted down his door. (Cue - Blazblue Centralfiction - God of War ) Roy jumped back, as EP glares at Roy, as the edgiest of the blade sighed. "OKAY! ARE YOU THE FUCKFACE WHO TOOK MY WODKA!? REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" EP yelled as Roy looks at him with a speechless look, "Look, I can just hand it o--" EP interrupted Roy smashing his face onto Roy's face sending him to the other side of the apartment, "Tch.. fucking hell..!" the vodka dropped to the floor breaking apart. EP looked at it, as EP viciously looked at Roy, "Alright then, let's settle this.." Roy took out his daggers spinning it around rushing at EP as he takes out his dual AK47s shooting at him. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!" HERE WE GOOOOOOO!! Roy dodged the bullets slashing EP twice and jumping back, EP was hit but shrugged it off and continued shooting. Roy kept on dodging while EP jumped up taking out his Zeihandler swinging at Roy as they both clashed, Roy skidded back with EP swinging Zweihandler at extreme speeds. Roy narrowly dodged it backflipping. EP took out his dual AK47 shooting at Roy while he dodges the bullets while swinging his dagger with his chain daggers flying straight at EP, EP sliced the chains in half with Zweihandler and rushed at Roy swinging it at him, Roy blocked the attack and teleported above EP. EP looked above and saw Roy crashing down swiping his dagger at EP as he dodged cutting his cheek. Roy landed on the ground while EP slammed Zweihandler down. Roy dodged with the ground breaking in pieces. "Shadow Eruption!" 'EP fires a steam of dark magma at Roy he saw it quickly moving to the side as it burns down the wall with the apartment slowly falling apart as it proceeded to crash on it's side. Roy and EP both jump out of the apartment, they rolled onto the ground as EP got up shooting his AKs. '"Flame Erupt!" '''he puts his hand up as dark flames erupt from the ground below EP knocking him up in the air, he quickly recovered and shot from the sky. The bullets kept on missing. "Screw this! '''DARK FLARE!" EP throws barrages of dark fireballs at Roy which all of them connects sending Roy back. "Arc Flame!" 'he throws a dark fireball which starts spinning at a ridiculous rate, EP managed to dodge it as it blew a hole in the mountain. EP ran up to Roy shooting him with his AKs as some of the bullets hits Roy's arm. "Gah! Goddamnit.." EP slammed his leg onto Roy's head following it up by smacking his AK onto Roy's face and then throwing him onto the ground. He pointed his AK at Roy, but all of the sudden he gone! EP looked around only to be kicked in the face by Roy and slashed 4 times. EP whacked him away with his AK and runs at him shooting him, Roy narrowly dodged the bullets only to be slashed several times by EP as he was holding Zweihandler and then elbowing his face knocking him back. '"Darkflame Tornado!" as he said that a dark flame tornado was hurling towards Roy as he looked at it and sighed merging his two daggers creating a katana, he proceeded to cut himself with blood dripping as he made a sheath made out of blood. He looked at it, putting his katana in his sheath and holding his breath closing his eyes. Dark Crescent Cut. SHINGGGGGG He sliced the tornado in half, with ease at that. EP sighed as he rushed at Roy swinging his sword. Roy swung his sword as well clashing, "Blood Tear!" 'Roy yelled out with his hands creating claws out of blood slashing EP drawing blood from him, EP grabbed his wound, '"Dark Slash!" he slashed Roy with a dark claw causing Roy to stagger. As they were fighting, Memer was chilling. "What.. thought I heard something, eh." the two continue their fight as Roy is desperate for victory as he stabs his arm with more blood drawing out. He then sends out blood spikes at EP but was proven useless as he sliced it in half with ease. EP ran at Roy, while Roy did the same. They both clashed blades with each other creating shockwaves, Roy quickly withdrawed his sword and puts it back in over and over again at unbelievable speeds as EP has three cut marks on his arm while he swings at superhuman strengths pushing Roy back each swing and finally lands a hit on Roy and follows it up by swinging his sword upwards knocking him in the air and taking out his AKs and shooting him while he is in midair, Roy teleported behind EP and slashed him from behind as EP blocked putting his sword behind him and slashing forcing Roy to jump back. "Grr.. I can't.. continue like this.. I have to do it..!" he grabs his bandana, which is slowly turning into a scarf. his eyes turns green and his hair turning purple. He then stomps onto the ground powering up with his hair spiking up and his eyes glowing green with purple aura going around him as he points at EP. ''"LET'S ROCK!" ''EP covered himself in dark flames, with aura going around him as well.. this is 2AM EP vs '' Z E T FL ''Roy. Roy does a kick combo to EP following it up with a 2 fast jabs and a rapid kick to EP's face then doing a final kick sending EP back. They both stare down at each other and are about to finish this off.. "SHADOW BLANKET!" "Flaming Night SKIES!" ''' EP summoned a giant sword swinging it down at Roy who fires a huge purple beam at it. EP was struggling, he wanted to finish this already, so did Roy. EP pushed the blade down more with Roy struggling to hold out longer being pushed back skidding on the ground, he puts more force into his beam which is then pushing EP's sword back. As they were clashing, an explosion occurred.. The smoked cleared out, and showed Roy standing in his base form. He sighed and left the scene until EP bursted out of the smoke still in 2AM mode, it is revealed that '''Z E T FL mode reached his time limit as Roy looked back, but unable to react he was punched brutally causing blood to splatter everywhere, with even blood getting on EP. and impaled by EP 10 times, with even more blood getting on the ground, then grabbing Roy by the neck and smashing him onto the ground. He picked him up by the hair and threw him towards a building, taking out his minigun and shooting without mercy. Roy fell onto the ground bleeding heavily with crazy amunts of blood dripping on the floor. he got up and accepted defeat as he was sliced in half from head to bottom, as EP proceeds to engulf Roy in flames burning him until he is reduced to ashes EP looked at it grinning until he is back at base form and sighed, going to Akemiya. DBX! Category:Blog posts